Ten of Them
by Sanka Malfoy
Summary: 10 petites vignettes, chacune centrée sur un personnage différent. (Kenpachi, Ichigo, Kon, Kyoraku, Hitsugaya...)


. _ ** **  
Ten of Them****_ _  
_. _ **  
**_

* * *

 **Auteur :** Roxane Sanka Malfoy.

 **Fandom :** Bleach.

 **Rating :** K.

 **Résumé :** 10 petites vignettes, chacune centrée sur un personnage différent.

 **Note :** J'ai commencé à écrire ces petites vignettes, il y a une vie ou deux, et finalement ce soir, en les relisant, j'ai réussi à en écrire quelques unes de plus. Je me suis donc dis que je pourrai les publier sous forme de recueil et croiser les doigts très fort pour arriver à en écrire d'autres dans un avenir proche (c'est à dire pas dans 5 ans...). Vous remarquerez probablement, que d'un vignette à l'autre, le temps que j'ai utilisé pour écrire change, ce n'est pas voulu, je ne m'en suis aperçu qu'au moment de publier et je n'ai pas eu le courage de modifier tout ça ; j'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas.  
Bonne Lecture !

* * *

 **Zaraki Kenpachi :**

Zaraki Kenpachi était un homme, un vrai. Une brute, dirait certains et ils n'auraient pas tout à fait tort. Lui-même reconnaissait volontiers ne vivre que pour mesurer sa force à celle des autres et n'être intéressé par rien d'autre. Cependant, la première fois qu'il tint dans ces bras le fils de Yashiru, son monde bascula. Il fut certain que quoi qu'il arrive à partir de cet instant, il consacrerait toute son énergie à rendre ce petit être aussi heureux que possible.

* * *

 **Kuchiki Byakuya :**

Quand Byakuya regarde Rukia, il se sent incroyablement triste, parce qu'il revoit sa chère Hisana. La seule femme qu'il n'ait jamais aimée et qu'il aimera jamais.  
En même temps, il se sent incroyablement fière, en voyant qu'elle femme accomplie est devenue la petite sœur d'Hisana.

* * *

 **Abaraï Renji :**

Renji s'entraîne chaque jour plus durement que le précédent pour un jour surpasser Kuchiki-taïchou. Parce qu'il veut entendre l'homme le féliciter.  
En même temps, il est terrifié à l'idée que ce jour arrive. Parce que ce jour là, il n'aura plus aucun prétexte pour accaparer l'attention de _son_ Capitaine.

* * *

 **Hitsugaya Toshiro :**

Hitsuyaga Toshiro donnerait beaucoup pour avoir la même carrure que Kurosaki ou Abaraï. Pas qu'il se sentent inférieur à tous ces shinigamis plus grands que lui mais il ne supporte plus de voir Ukitake-taïchou le poursuivre dans tout le Seireitei pour lui donner des bonbons !

* * *

 **Kyoraku Shunsui :**

Kyoraku doit se retenir de se précipiter pour soutenir Ukitake à chaque fois qu'il trébuche. Et enfouit profondément au fond de lui, la tristesse qui le submerge à chaque fois… et la petite voix grinçante qui lui fait remarquer que ça arrive de plus en plus souvent…

* * *

 **Kurosaki Ichigo :**

Ichigo se demande souvent ce qui avait bien pousser Yamamoto a accepter la nomination de Yachiru au poste de Vice-Capitaine. Et qu'en il voit le regard menaçant que jette Zaraki Kenpachi aux prétendants de la « rosée », devenue une jolie jeune fille, il se dit que le vieux Capitaine n'a peut être pas eut le choix.

* * *

 **Ayasagawa Yumichika :**

Yumichika n'avait jamais considéré l'idée de quitter la 11éme comme une option valide. Pas une seule fichue seconde. Même si il était conscient que dans n 'importe quelle autre Division, il aurait pu exploiter son plein potentiel et ne plus être brider par les Règles.  
Parce que même si l'idée était tentante, il s'était juré, le jour où il lui avait sauvé la vie, qu'il ne quitterait jamais Ikkaku et qu'un jour, il pourrait ainsi rembourser sa dette.

* * *

 **Madarame Ikkaku :**

Ikkaku avait toujours été fier de sa force. D'où il venait personne ne lui arrivait à la cheville. Alors, la première fois qu'il s'était retrouvé face à Zaraki Kempachi, il avait été subjugué. La force sauvage qui émanait de cet homme était presque étouffante.  
Le soir même, il posait sa candidature pour la 11éme, alors qu'il n'était pas encore sortie de l'Académie.

* * *

 **Shihouin Yoruichi :**

Yoruichi avait toujours trouvé hilarant d'ennuyer Byakuya. Elle n'avait jamais beaucoup d'efforts à faire pour qu'il parte au quart de tour ou qu'il boude ; et puis il était tellement mignon quand il la foudroyait du regard et que ses joues rougissait.  
Alors quand elle l'avait revu pour la première fois, après 100 ans d'absence, elle s'était demandé ce qui avait pu blesser aussi profondément le jeune homme plein d'entrain qu'elle avait connu et le transformer en cet être glacialement intransigeant.

* * *

 **Yamada Hanataro :**

Hanataro avait atterrit à la 4ème, un peu par hasard. Il avait passé ses années de formations à l'Académie sans jamais découvrir quel était le pouvoir de son zampakuto. Pourtant, il n'avait eu aucun mal à entrer en contact avec lui, cependant Hisagomaru n'avait jamais voulu lui dire. Alors qu'elle n'avait pas été sa surprise, la première fois que son shikai s'était manifesté de lui-même alors que la Division était surchargée après un entrainement qui avait mail tourné à la 11ème, et qu'il passait à proximité d'un shinigami en train d'agoniser.  
Unohana-Taïcho lui avait adressé un regard appréciateur et l'avait enjoins à s'activer au lieu de rester figé de surprise. C'était l'un de ses meilleurs souvenirs, si ce n'est le meilleur depuis son réveil à Soul Society.

* * *

 **Kon :**

Kon se demande souvent ce que la petite sœur d'Ichigo trouve d'amusant à l'habiller de robes, toutes plus kitch les unes que les autres… et surtout incroyablement inconfortable. En même temps, quand il voit avec quelle attention et quelle patience, elle les crée, il ne peut s'empêcher de penser que devoir les porter n'est rien en comparaison du sourire qu'affiche Yuzu dans ces moments là.

* * *

Alors ? Dites, vous avez aimé ? Est-ce que ça vaut le coup que je me creuse la tête à en écrire d'avantage.

 _ **Sanka**_ *juste : "je fond..."*


End file.
